Glass Masks
by Ilypikachuu
Summary: They were never in each other lives. Crystal became the daughter of a baker, and Lyra was adopted as a countess. However, when Lyra decides to elope and escape her arranged marriage, Crystal has to take her place until her sister is found. But can she pretend to be Lyra and handle the world of nobility, or will it shatter under pressure? Also, what about her fiancé? {Mangaquest}
1. Gold Eyes

A/N — yikes it's been nearly a year or two since i've actually wrote another chapter on ffn! now that summer started, i've got interested in trying this medieval AU (and maybe finishing up my other stories if i ever have the enthusiasm), so for now, let's try it! please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art or pokemon.

* * *

Chapter One — Gold Eyes

* * *

It all started with a dream.

 _The sight of him made her reverse her thoughts about nobles. He was dressed in a distinguished uniform, the ones presented to the higher level guards of the castle. He wasn't looking at her, nor did he notice her presence. His attention was focused on something else in the distance, and the wind blew against his face, messing up his explosive black hair. Slowly, he turned towards her direction, and suddenly she felt lost in his bright golden eyes. With a cheerful and bright smile, he opened his mouth to say something to her_ —

Crystal's eyes shot open.

In less than a second, the paradise state ended. She was immediately thrust into reality. She could hear the birds chirping outside her window and feel the sweat dripping down her temple.

 _I should've known it was a dream._

She should've been used to it by now. Every now and then she would get dreams about the strangest things, and later, she would happen to see the images portrayed later in real life. There were times when she spaces out or daydreams and it just happens.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard loud thuds outside her door. The door opened and a figure appeared behind it, an elated grin plastered across her face.

"Crys! Are you awake?"

Crystal rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. "Yeah, Mom."

Her mother stomped over to Crystal's bedside in an excited manner. "The mailman just delivered a letter from Lyra! I know you were waiting for it for weeks!"

At this, Crystal shared her mother's lively emotions as she took the letter from her hands.

It's been over fourteen years since her sister was adopted into a family of nobility. Since then, her twin sister Lyra have been communicating with her via letter. Every week she would receive one from Lyra, and it's been like that for the past fourteen years. However, she hasn't heard from Lyra for over a couple of weeks now, and she grew worried about it. Lyra has only missed replying back when something urgent happened or she was too busy to reply. It only happened maybe once or twice a year that Lyra does this to her, and every time it happens, she would become restless, imagining things that might've happened to Lyra. Sometimes bandits would kidnap children of rich families, and Crystal would always assume the worst.

Now that the letter was here, Crystal's worries fled.

Crystal placed the letter on her nightstand then pushed the blankets off her body, getting up from her bed.

Her mother frowned and her furrowed eyebrows showed a look of confusion. "You're not going to read it right now?"

"I have to get ready because it's almost time to head to the orphanage. I'll read it later."

The day was starting over again and it was time to do her usual routine.

 _Just another regular day._

* * *

"Miss Crystal!"

Crystal stopped her sweeping and turned around when she heard her name get called. Little children surrounded her, chirping and tugging onto her apron to get her attention. She bent down slightly to face them directly and gave them a warm smile.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can we play ball over there?"

Crystal followed her little finger to where the girl had pointed towards. "Yes, but make sure to be careful. Remember to not play in the front since the fencing is loose."

"Okay, Miss Crystal!"

The little kids that surrounded her went to gather in the corner of the yard. With a smile, she resumed working.

"Crystal, may I have a word with you?"

She stopped her sweeping again, and this time, she was interrupted by an adult. "What's the matter, Earl?"

The man in his thirties looked apologetic. "I seem to have forgotten to buy some groceries for the children because it slipped my mind. I'm sorry to ask this of you and I hate to leave the children, but **—** "

" **—** I'll do it for you," she cut him off, putting the broom aside and already taking off her apron. "I've been meaning to get some groceries for my mom anyways."

He beamed at her. "Really? Thank you so much, Crystal!"

* * *

"Hello Crystal!"

"Hi!"

"Good morning, Crys!"

"You too!"

"You need something today?"

"I'm just buying groceries for Earl today!"

As Crystal strolled through the marketplace, she was met with greetings by almost every stand owner. She shopped and lived in this town for years, so it was easy for people to recognize her so easily and become so friendly.

"Hey Crys, I have a good deal on carrots for you today!"

Crystal became attracted to the food stand where a middle aged woman stood behind. She knew the housewife for the longest time, and would even babysit for her child commonly. Upon seeing the woman in the marketplace, she smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Russo! What kind of deal do you have on your carrots?" Crystal asked, looking at the product.

Mrs. Russo held up two fingers and winked. "Just for you, if you buy one, I'll give you two!"

Crystal gasped. "Really? That's great!"

She dug in her purse for the coins and handed it over, exchanging it for the bag of carrots. It wasn't really one of the things on either grocery lists, but she thought it'd still be good to get some while it's cheap.

"Anything for you and your mother, Crys!" Mrs. Russo said, giving her a grin.

"Thank you so much!" Crystal told her politely. "So how's little Kate? Did her fever die down from last time?"

Mrs. Russo nodded and pointed over to the street where a crowd of children gathered. "There's Kate over there playing with her friends. She's doing much better."

"I'll go greet her since it's been awhile. Excuse me!"

Crystal gave the housewife one more bow before leaving her presence and walking over to the children. Just as she turned around and took a step, she felt her world suddenly stop. For that moment, all sound ceased and everyone turned grey. Suddenly, an unfamiliar scene appeared in her mind.

There was a little girl with curly brown hair running.

 _Kate._

Kate skipped over to catch a loose ball. When she finally got to the area the ball had stopped at and picked it up, she turned to her left once she heard huge clanks coming her direction. Suddenly, horses were in her face.

Crystal's world started again.

 _She was about to get run over by a carriage!_

Crystal hurriedly sprinted over towards the street. As she looked on ahead, she could already see the glimpse of her vision almost happening. One of the kids Kate played with threw the ball too high and it went over her head. Kate ran to chase it, and with the corner of her eye, Crystal saw the carriage coming.

"Kate! Stay back!" Crystal shouted to the child, nearing the group of children.

However, it was too late since Kate did not notice Crystal's shout until after she bent down to pick up the ball. Like in her vision, Kate looked up towards the clanking of the horse's footsteps and the carriage. Crystal threw her basket aside onto the ground and lunged for her. She tackled the child aside, wrapping her arms reassuringly over the girl as they both rolled down in the impact. Upon seeing Crystal's actions of jumping in front of the carriage, the horseman controlling the horses pulled the horse's reigns and stopped the carriage.

Mutters gathered around the scene, and people nearby them started to crowd.

Crystal pulled away from the child, Kate still in her arms. "Are you okay, Kate? Are you hurt?"

Kate looked up at her babysitter, shook her head, and suddenly began to sob. She wrapped her arms around Crystal's body, and in response, Crystal pulled the child's head closer to her chest to comfort her.

"What is that excessive sound?! Why are we stopping when we are not at the castle yet?!"

Someone from inside the carriage open its door and waltz out. Crystal adverted her attention from caring for the child to the figure. The man that stepped out of the carriage was obviously someone from nobility. He wore neat clothes as if he were going to a ballroom party and Crystal could see the genuine gold decor on his appearance. The way he spoke also had that accent that nobles tend to adopt.

When the nobleman noticed Crystal and the crying child, he gave a look of annoyance. "Can't you lower class take care of your young ones? The filthy child's sobbing is quite irritating!"

Crystal's eyebrows pressed together, obviously showing her irritation. She stood up from her seat, carrying Kate in her arms and hushing her cries.

"You're at fault for her crying. If you're going to take a carriage through the town, at least have the decency to stop when someone passes on accident!" she scolded.

At that, he looked offended. "You, a lowly commoner, dare to chastise me?"

"Just because we're that of a lower class than you, doesn't mean you can stomp on us," Crystal told him.

"How dare you run your insolent mouth to me—"

"—She's right, you know."

The two ceased their conversation and turned their awareness to the new person who barged into the argument. At the sight of him, Crystal felt her heart beat faster. From the dream she had in the morning, there stood the distinguished guard. He had the exact same guard uniform on, the same explosive black hair, and more importantly, the same golden tint in his eyes. Just like in the dream, Crystal felt herself lost in them the more she made eye contact.

Eye contact was broken when he looked over to the nobleman who emerged from the carriage. "If you're going to ride your carriage, the least you can do is do it in a less crowded path. There are many citizens that pass the street and it can be rather dangerous."

The nobleman scoffed. "I do not need a mere guard to be lecturing me. I am a renowned baron! I can get you kicked out of the castle by the snap of my fingers!"

"Oh yeah?" The guard took it as a joke, his amused grin challenging the latter. "Do it. My name is Duke Ethan D'oro De Luca of the De Luca house. Please report me."

"De Luca?" At the sound of that name, the nobleman seemed hesitant to speak. "The prince's...?"

Ethan continued to give the same playful act, but this time it was more intimidating. "What is your name? Or perhaps it is not so important for me to know?"

Crystal watched the reaction the nobleman gave, now sharing the same mood as Ethan. He made the man unable to speak and embarrassed just by naming his family name, and the sight was quite humorous. The nobleman, without ever giving his name, just sneered and stated how none of it is his fault before making his way back into the carriage and off again.

 _What a rude a person. He didn't even feel apologetic_ , Crystal thought, watching the back of his carriage.

Beside her, the guard let out a low whistle, his eyes raising. "That was quite funny." He looked over to Crystal, his bright gold eyes locking with her blue ones again. "You okay? Saving damsels in distress is kind of my thing."

"U-Um, we're fine, thanks," Crystal replied, ignoring the flirty comment. He actually did help her in the end, so judging his choice of words was out of the question.

"Kate!"

"Mommy!"

Mrs. Russo came running towards them. Crystal gently put the girl down so she could run to her mother. She smiled at the scene of the mother-daughter pair hugging each other.

 _Guess having visions sometimes isn't so bad_ , she thought.

Beside her, hearing chuckles intervened her mind. It was then she noticed Ethan's chuckles graduating to bursting laughter.

"W-What is it?" she asked, confused on what he found funny.

"It's just!" He tried to speak in between his laughter. He pointed towards the back of her shirt. "Y-Your clothes!"

Crystal looked down at her shirt where he had pointed at. She didn't notice it before because Kate was covering it, but the back of her clothes was actually really dirty. She took a whiff of it when she saw a different kind of brown substance on her clothes, and it was confirmed.

She had someone's poop on her clothes.

Her face started to heat up in embarrassment. "I was occupied with something! Stop laughing!"

Ethan cracked a smile at her, wiping a tear from his eye. "Sorry! It was hard not to!"

 _How immature! And to think, I thought this guy wasn't so bad for a nobleman!_

Crystal went over to where she had tossed the carrots aside, ignoring him.

Once he notice her leaving, he called out to her. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"To go change!" she shouted in response, not even turning to look back at him.

She could hear his laughter emerge again because of his view of her back. She just wanted to leave the scene.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long, Earl!"

Crystal opened the front gate of the orphanage, dragging the groceries in. She felt so bad that she ended up going to her house to change and had to shop again after the stunt she pulled. On the bright side, Mrs. Russo was so grateful, she gave Crystal half of the things she needed for the orphanage.

When she noticed no one outside playing in the yard, she realized they must've been inside. However, when she headed to the entrance of the building, her path was blocked by two men. Just like Ethan, they wore a castle guard's uniform, but slightly different.

 _Did that nobleman report this place because of the spite he received?_

"Crystal!"

Earl appeared behind the two, exchanging a nervous look with her.

"Earl! I'm back with the groceries! Why are these two guards here?" she asked in a low whisper, going in between the guards. It didn't matter whether they really heard it or not.

"Actually—"

The guards cut him off by slamming their spears into the ground, making a dent in the wood floor, adding onto Crystal's irritation. She was about to chastise their behavior towards the place, but she didn't have the chance to because they shouted in her face, announcing the reason for their arrival at the orphanage.

"Crystal Stelle! We were ordered by Prince Green Quercia himself to escort you to the castle! Please come with us!"

Crystal dropped her grocery bag as she stood there surprised, her mouth agape.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

First, she dreams of that amazing nobleman who turned out to be some childish and immature brat; second, a child she loves nearly gets run over by a carriage from some jerk; third, she gets poop on her shirt and get laughed at; and now, she was in front of the ruler of the country himself in a t-shirt with a stain in it because she didn't have time to do laundry. Well, at least she dressed neater with a skirt. It didn't help her mood much though.

She heard the rumors about Prince Green, and well, _they were completely untrue_. Prince Green was supposed to be a person who smiles upon the whole country. He had the charisma to befriend any enemy and make friends with anyone. His grandfather, King Samuel Quercia, was the same. But when she was in front of him in person, the look in his eyes were so cold and icy, it made herself freeze. He was quiet and aloof, and when she first entered the room, she had interrupted his reading session, and he didn't seem so happy about it.

She stood in front of his desk in his office, she assumed, awkward. Crystal prayed in her mind that he wouldn't care about her appearance.

"You are Crystal Stelle, am I correct?" he asked, his eyes looking through her soul.

Crystal cleared her throat, forcing her voice out. "Yes, I am."

"I suppose you're wondering why you happened to be here. I apologize for the forceful guard escort, but even after the letter was delivered, we needed to reach you quickly."

"Letter?"

Green nodded. "Did you receive one today?"

"I only received one from my sister, but not one from the castle," she confessed.

"Is that so? May I see your letter please?"

Crystal opened her bag and obediently handed the letter over despite the invasion of privacy. The prince's presence subdued her.

Green took the letter from her hands. When he opened it and read through it, he frowned.

"This is the letter we sent you."

"What?"

She leaned over to his desk to see the contents. He was right. It wasn't from Lyra. "I'm sorry. I guess I assumed it was from Lyra since she's the only person I know who would use that envelope. It must be a common one among other upper classes."

Green immediately just trashed the letter aside before turning back to her. "I thought this would be the case. It doesn't matter. Its purpose was to summon you, and now I have you here. The reason why I wanted you to come is because of your twin sister."

"Did something happen to her?" Crystal asked in concern. If the letter wasn't from Lyra, then Lyra's reply is still missing.

"Yes," he answered. "Apparently, Countess Lyra Rosetti is set to marry a duke. The marriage was set by two powerful houses, and it is to bridge a relationship between the families. Unfortunately, Miss Rosetti has ran away with some guard named Lance Carino before she could even meet up with her engagement partner. Currently, they are being hunted down by my castle guards at the moment, but they are still missing. Normally, I wouldn't care so much, but the duke she is marrying is a close acquaintance to the king and it is precious to preserve their status."

Crystal stood there, shocked.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying...?"

"Until then, I want you, as Miss Rosetti's twin sister, to substitute in her place as a countess to prevent rumors between the other families."

It was then Crystal realized that it was _not_ "just another regular day" like she planned it to be _._


	2. Brilliant Twinkle

A/N — Hey I'm back! I forgot to mention the ranks of nobility of the story. It's actually based on the Kalos/France one in the Battle Cheateau! I was actually replaying XY and I ended up making the idea for this story based on the nobility. It starts from: Baron/Baroness, Viscount/Viscountess, Earl/Countess, Marquis/Marchioness, Duke/Duchess, and then it ends with Grand Duke/Grand Duchess (which happens to be the place for the royal family in this story). I will list the rankings of each major person revealed in the story so far in the ending A/N for reference when more characters are revealed.

Also, for the role Pokemon has in this story, note that Pokemon themselves are just pets or wild animals who have no real attributes (basically everyone is a normal type). They replace the real life animals, but don't really serve a purpose for battles concerning other people.

* * *

Chapter Two — Brilliant Twinkle

* * *

"Um, I don't know."

Crystal honestly felt like Green was going to cut her head off or execute her or something that involved her death because of the reaction he gave her. It wasn't a shocked or surprising one; it was a deadly, "do-as-I-say-or-I-will-strangle-you-with-my-bare-hands" kind of stare.

Green composed himself and sat back in his chair. "Why?"

"I-I don't think there's any way possible that I could impersonate Lyra," Crystal confessed. "There's too much people who'll find out by my interactions and mannerisms."

"We have people who can easily fix your mannerisms quite easily and as for the people who know Lyra, it's a small few. The only ones who know her are her family members. Because she was adopted, she was quite sheltered," Green explained, solving Crystal's worries in a second.

Crystal frowned. She still didn't want to do it.

Green noticed this and continued talking, "If you don't accept, then even if Countess Lyra were to come back to take her place, there is no way she can. By running away from a marriage, she will disgrace not only herself, but her family name. If you truly cared about the countess and her family, then I suggest you should become her substitute until the time is right."

Crystal couldn't believe the prince was trying to guilt trip her.

"Lyra knew the consequences. As her sister, I care for her even though we've been apart, but understand that by running away, she knew she would ruin her status and life. And yet, she chose to do it. If she chose to ditch her regular life to elope, that's her own decision, and I shouldn't be forced to substitute in her place," Crystal told him.

Green didn't seemed peeved, but more open to suggestions. "You have a fair point."

Hearing those words made Crystal surprised. She didn't think he would cease so easily with how forceful he's been.

"However, I can't give up."

She should've known it was too good to be true.

"Putting Lyra aside, her runaway news will tarnish the reputation of my friend who didn't do anything but follow the orders of his house. I need his house to not be ruined by this. It's obvious how pushy I've been and how much I want you to replace Lyra, so I will give you a deal," Green compromised.

Crystal quirked an eyebrow. "Deal?"

"You are the daughter of a bread baker. Selling bread doesn't make much money. I've read your files, and it seems you've been working hard to help out a small orphanage. When I sent my guards to go get you, I told them to tell me the surroundings of the orphanage, and they tell me it's rundown and the fencing is nearly broken. If you agree to replace Lyra and prevent ruin to my friend's family, I will personally send a carpenter to fix up the orphanage and do repairs so it is safer for the children. _Free of charge_ , of course."

He presented a deal he knew she couldn't turn down.

"So how about it? Deal?"

* * *

"You will be assuming Lyra's duties as wife of a duke. Ladies who marry knights with high honor tend to stay at the castle, and since Lyra's fiance-to-be is one, you will be staying in the castle. Under the teachings of the Baroness Roxanne, you will also learn how to act and manners. Roxanne is not informed of this arrangement, so it is best to keep it quiet and pretend to be Lyra. I have already informed her that even as a countess, you did not receive any formal training. For now, you will just play it out until the engagement ball. Also, do not worry about contact with your mother. I have given her notice. Any questions?"

It hasn't even been a minute yet, and Crystal already felt herself restrained by nobility.

"Um, just one. What engagement ball?" she asked with a certain hesitancy and confusion.

"The engagement ball is a party before the actual marriage to signify the marriage. It is to announce to other families of nobility the ranking and the alliance between houses. Lyra's engagement ball is supposed to happen in about four days," Green explained.

"Okay, another question. If you said it is best to stay quiet about my identity, does the duke she will marry know about this? I'm pretty sure I'll be caught."

Green shook his head. "No, they never met before, so you won't be compared to Lyra. As for whether he'll know, it's up to his perception, but for now, he should not suspect anything of out peculiar. If he does find out, it's not a liability though. I was wondering whether I should tell him since it could help us, but the less people that know about it, the better. If you feel it's best to tell him, it's your decision."

Crystal hesitated to ask, but she forced herself to. "Just who is this duke?"

"He's my retainer and the vice-captain of the royal guards."

A gulp went down Crystal's throat. It seemed big to fill such a role.

Green continued, "He's not here right now because I let him go into town for me earlier. He should be getting back around this time though. You should meet him later today, and if not, tomorrow. Both of you two will be busy around the castle, so there wouldn't be much time to socialize though."

Crystal's shoulders relaxed when she heard the last part. "So I won't interact with him that much?"

Green nodded. "The only person you'll really interact with is Roxanne. Hopefully, we can find your sister before the engagement ball. For now—"

He stopped talking and opened his door. At the entrance of the door, three maids stood there.

"—you should get dressed properly to look the part."

* * *

"—and this is your bedroom, the last place of the tour."

After being shoved in a white laced puffy gown by the maids, she ended up being introduced to her tutor. Roxanne, her new teacher, was a properly young lady. For a second, it seemed as if the girl was only a few older than herself. She was really composed, slightly strict but nice. She reminded Crystal of herself, but she was way scholarly than Crystal could ever be.

"If you have any questions, please alert me. I'll gladly direct you on the right path, Countess Lyra."

"Um, okay, thank you," Crystal told her, giving her a bow for politeness.

"Because it's getting late and you just arrived at the castle, you must be very tired. I'm sorry the tour took so long. You should head to the dining hall soon if you haven't eaten and get some rest. Tomorrow we can begin our lessons, starting with dancing after breakfast. It will be a good way to maintain calories and get the right exercise. Let's meet in the ballroom and begin there. If you get lost, just ask a knight or castle member."

"Okay, that sounds fine. Thanks for all the help!"

Roxanne smiled. "Do not mention it. It's my duty to help you as a tutor. Please rest and enjoy your stay here, Countess Lyra."

She bowed to excuse herself before making her way.

The whole time Crystal felt bad for making Roxanne humble because of the statuses, but in reality, Crystal was a commoner. Because she thought Crystal was Lyra, she assumed to be polite since Lyra supposedly have a higher rank than her. Crystal made a note to remember to learn the ranks because she didn't know anything besides duke as the second highest. It did make her happy to know that the person she has to hang out with during her fake stay is easy to get along with.

Crystal opened the door to her bedroom. Inside it was a moderately large room. It was maybe the size of a classroom in the Earl's orphanage. It was a stoned room, surrounded by the castle's brick wall. The window in the room was moderately normal and it was covered with white curtains. Beside it was a white wooden dresser that matched the bed set of her bed; both had the crest of the castle on it. When Crystal checked the dresser, it was already filled with dresses, similar to her own.

Looking around, Crystal felt a rush of an uncomfortable atmosphere hit her. There was no personal belongings of hers that claimed her identity, there was no kids at the castle, there were no crazy mom to take her up in the morning, she wasn't going to smell the sweet scent of bread, or cook anymore.

Suddenly, she felt lonely.

* * *

She went around the castle to find something to eat, but she couldn't find the dining hall. In her head, she felt as if it was some sort of sign or something. Even if she did end up going to the dining room, it would be awkward since she has to eat alone. She wouldn't even fit in with the people who were born with a nobility birth.

Crystal shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She needs to get through this in the best way possible. It was all in her head and the negativity was eating her alive.

 _I need some fresh air._

It only place where she actually knew how to get to was the outside. She went to the isolated part of the castle, which was the garden in the back. Unlike the other areas where people were everywhere, this place was only limited to the guards walking around the walls and guarding the door.

The garden was quite a vast and wide place. It had flowers grown at the ends of the castle's brick fence, and it was mostly a wide grass field that stretched all the way out to the river behind the castle. It didn't even seem a part of the castle since the castle's fencing stopped at the garden and didn't cover the whole entire field.

Crystal walked slightly farther away from the castle, maybe about one hundred feet or so. She inhaled, taking in the nice river breeze at night then laid down onto the grass. The place made her feel at ease after everything she was forced to go through, and the view of the stars from her spot cheered her up since it reminded her of home.

She laid down on the grassy hill and reached her arm out towards the sky.

 _At least the view of the stars haven't changed._

"Oh, you should be careful or you'll get something on your clothes again. You changed in such nice clothes too."

... And the moment ended quickly.

The same gold eyes she was mesmerized with in her dream this morning appeared in her face once again, his head looming above her. The handsome figure bent down next to Crystal, making her sit up in caution. His face was inches away from hers, and it bothered her.

He grinned at her, cheekily.

"This afternoon was quite funny. I haven't laughed like that in awhile!"

Remembering the events from earlier, Crystal snapped out of her trance and frowned. "It wasn't _that_ funny."

"Relax, it was a joke," he reminded her, catching her upset position. "I didn't think you were a lady of the castle, to think I've never seen you before."

"I just came today," Crystal told him.

"Really? That explains many things," he commented. "What's your name?"

Crystal opened her mouth to tell him, but she remembered one of the things Roxanne told her about when it came to manners in introduction. "Isn't it proper to give your name before I give you mine?"

At this, he was taken back. "You don't know me?"

"Well, I know your first name is Ethan by your introduction to that guy, but it's not an introduction towards me." In the end, she forgot the rest of his name or whatever house he was from.

He laughed at her response, making her feel slightly embarrassed. "This is amazing. I didn't think there was a family who doesn't know mine. Okay, I'll introduce myself again then. My name is Duke Ethan D'oro De Luca of the De Luca house. What's your name, fair lady?"

Crystal ignored his childish attempts. "My name is Crystal— Lyra. _I'm Lyra_."

For a second, Crystal forgot her attempts at faking for Lyra.

The guard looked at her with a puzzled look. "Crystal-Lyra? What's your family name?"

"Um, Crystal and Crys are nicknames that people called me because of my love for crystals. I accidentally introduced myself with my nickname because it's common from where I'm from. My actual name is Lyra though," Crystal explained, finding some stupid excuse for her mess up. She ignored the question about her last name because she had already forgotten Lyra's last name.

He only paid attention to her explanation about nickname and forgot about her family name. "Oh, you have a nickname? I have one too. My real name is Ethan, but no one really addresses me like that besides the people who really care about titles which is literally everyone around me. My friends call me Gold though because of my strange gold eyes."

Crystal looked into his eyes, finding herself once again mesmerized. "I don't think they're strange, more like beautiful."

Once again, Gold looked taken aback, chuckling. "That's very unusual to be called beautiful by a lady."

Snapping back into reality, she looked away from his eyes and remembered why she was at the castle. It was dumb of her to get lost and distracted, unconsciously saying what she thought in her mind.

"Well, I mean, they're really nice. The tint radiating off your eyes remind me of the stars in the sky," she admitted, trying to be polite about it.

At that, Gold looked surprised. "Wow, you're the first person to mention that." He moved in closer to her. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

A dead look appeared on Crystal's face, and in response, he laughed at her reaction.

"You know, as a person of nobility birth, especially as high as a duke, you'd think you would have more manners and refrain from thoughtless comments like that one. I was _not_ hitting on you!"

Now, it was Gold's turn to give a dead look.

He slapped his forehead. "Oh no, please tell me you're not one of _those_."

Crystal furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Pardon?"

"I thought you'd be the chill type because you're okay with poop on your clothes and laying in the grass even though it could ruin your attire like Yellow or something, but you really are one of those strict nobility obsessed people," Gold commented. "You're such a serious nag too!"

Crystal gasped, offended. "Okay first, I'm not nobility obsessed. I'm telling you to mind yourself when talking to others. Second, I'm not nagging. I'm simply guiding you in a different way! Third, there's nothing wrong with being serious! It's called being responsible!"

Gold wrinkled his face, obviously finding the stuff Crystal said ridiculous. "No, it's called being boring! Live a little! I just got back from the war with Sinnoh. You only have one life, so you might've well just spend it having fun."

She scoffed. "I'm too busy running my life to chill out and have fun!"

She didn't know whether it was the pressure to pretend to be Lyra or just her life in general, but ever since she came to the castle a few hours ago and all the events today, she's been feeling like a heavy weight is on her shoulders. She couldn't relax for a second because if she did, she would end up ruining Lyra's life and the orphan's lives. In her mind, she secretly resented Lyra and expected her to take the responsibility after running away with some other guy and ditching her marriage, but then again, she mostly did it to help the children. She knew she didn't regret it at all though.

Gold only shrugged. "Well, if you don't loosen up and live you life how you want to, when the time comes for you to go, you'll regret it. Just remember that, Crys."

Crystal stared into his eyes once again. She could tell that he was serious and he meant those words based on his expression, but somehow when he said it, it showed his childish, carefree side. She was so interested in it that she didn't notice when he used her real name.

"You told him?"

Her heart stopped when she heard a monotone voice again. Startled, she turned around to see the prince looming over the two with his arms crossed. He had the same expression as this afternoon, basically done with everything. A black haired boy in the same exact uniform as Gold was behind him innocently, slightly confused for some reason.

Because Crystal didn't answer, Green repeated his question but clearer, "You told him about your name and identity?"

Gold rose up from the ground, perplexed. "You're friends with Crys, Green?"

 _Green?_ He's acting like he's best friends with the prince all of a sudden.

"Not really," Green told him, somewhat ignoring the question. "You know about Countess Lyra's situation?"

Gold looked at Crystal then back at Green, obviously thinking Green was referring to her and not the real Lyra. "Why? What happened?"

Green could tell he didn't know by observation.

He turned to Crystal, completely ignoring Gold's inquiry. "Countess, this is the duke you're engaged to."

Both Crystal and Gold turned to each other. Crystal couldn't tell how Gold felt about the arrangements based on his indecipherable expression of being surprised. It wasn't really on her mind though. Honestly, she didn't know how to feel about it herself.

* * *

A/N — These introduction chapters are really boring, but everyone is slowly coming along! I'm trying to write off mangashipping as a kind of not as flirty Gold relationship, and I wonder how that's going to be since I follow fan canon Gold. When I read the Crystal chapters, he didn't seem so into her, but more like a mom-son relationship with hints of romance in HGSS (or out embarrassment). Wonder how it'll go! By the way, it's quite obvious, but have you guys guessed the other knight besides Gold who guards Green?

Also, it was cool to know things that happened when I was gone and your thoughts! Here are my replies to you guys!

Trainer Azurite — Thanks very much! I'm really happy that you like my stories! Pertaining to them, I don't know if I would update my older fics. I actually do have extra chapters (like backups) that I can post, but I'm worried that when I do use all of those chapters I've written for them, I'll give up before reaching the end. I might though, considering summer is here, but I'm still debating.  
Fire4Heaven — Thank you for telling me!  
Miyuki Chiyo (guest) — I'm happy I got Crystal's personality correctly! Hopefully things will look for her! Thanks for reviewing your thoughts!

Lastly, thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I was really happy when I saw them!


	3. Undiscovered Sides

Chapter Three — Undiscovered Sides

* * *

"Countess, please refrain from stepping on my foot."

"I'm so sorry!"

Crystal cursed in her head when she messed up for the tenth time. She can tell that the dance instructor's feet was swelling inside his shoe. The nervous look on his face was present as well, obviously annoyed but he ended up hiding his frustration due to Crystal's fake title.

"Left, right, left, right; gently now!" Roxanne called from the sidelines.

"I'm sorry!" Crystal screamed out again when she accidentally made contact with his foot.

"Let's take a fifteen minute break, shall we?" the dance instructor insisted, giving her a forced smile. "We've only danced for five minutes, so it'll be hard at first."

"Yeah, I'd like to get some fresh air," Crystal excused herself and lifted up her skirt before making way to the exit towards the garden.

After last night's little event, the only thing she wanted to do was go to sleep. She was too exhausted to do anything, and somewhat done with everything she went through. Now, here she was at 8 AM, crushing some random guy's foot and starving because she missed dinner. Apparently, breakfast ends at 7 AM, and that made her even more upset.

 _Just three more hours,_ she repeated in her head constantly, impatient for lunch.

When Crystal came out to the garden, the sun blinded her vision. She looked up, one hand holding her skirt while the other was used as a visor above her eyes. She really wished she could see the stars again, but it would be awhile till it was night time.

"Enjoying the garden, Miss Lyra?"

Crystal stiffened up when she heard her alias get called. She turned around and once again, bright gold eyes blocked her vision from anything else.

Gold grinned and ran his hand through his hair. "I see this is your favorite place. You like to come here a lot."

She was taken back. "I've been here only twice though."

"Well, it seems like one of your favorite places even though you've been here shortly," Gold added. "And here I thought you'd be the type who admire the castle's stone collection."

"... Stone collection? Why would I go there?"

Gold furrowed his eyebrows, shifting from his previous elated expression. "Didn't you say you like crystals?"

"Oh! Yes, I do!" Crystal immediately reacted, somewhat like a dog. She nearly forgot about her white lie.

"You seem quite excited," Gold commented, surprised at how fast she answered.

"So what are you doing out here?"

Crystal turned slightly red by the embarrassment, but realized she could word it without any. "I'm taking a break from my dance lessons."

"What? Did you crush your partner's foot or something?" Gold asked.

Okay, now she was caught.

Seeing her reaction to avoid the question completely, Gold let out a snicker, making her blush even more.

"Hey! It's not that easy!"

"Yeah. Well, I guess it's hard for beginners. There's no way you can just dance to _my_ level," Gold told her.

Crystal cocked an eyebrow. " _Your level?_ "

Gold nodded his head. "It's hard to get at the championship level, especially if you just started."

"You know, it's really rude to be arrogant," Crystal chastised.

At this, Gold groaned again. "Please tell me you're not going to lecture me again."

"I'm just telling you in case," Crystal told him. She had an irk for fixing people's bad habits. Gold was very much like a child in contrast to his behavior.

"That reminds me, I need to talk to you later about the whole engagement thing."

Crystal felt her heart sink when she was reminded about the topic. She didn't know how she should act around Lyra's fiancé. Acting very much like Lyra would be easier, but it was harder to find her personality throughout the letters. She did know that Lyra gets excited about every little thing, but it was difficult to act like that.

She acted cool and chill about it. "What about it?"

"Well, you see—"

"—GOLD!"

Gold stopped in the middle of his sentence when a loud shout interrupted him and caught their attention. Coming from the castle doors was the knight she saw beside the prince last night. The prince was there as well, but unlike his knight, he was walking instead of running.

When the knight had reached the two, he didn't seem affected by exhaustion. His red eyes flickered warmly and his smile shared the welcoming vibe he had around him.

"Oh, I see you're with your fiancée. My apologies if I was interrupting something," he said, looking over to her.

"You weren't really interrupting anything," she informed, slightly happy he changed the subject. She wanted to keep the engagement on hold as much as possible.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Lyra. I met you yesterday, but I never really properly introduced myself. I am officially called Duke Aaron Russo Barone, but you can call me Red for short. We just met, but I feel as though you're my sister-in-law already!" he said, casually wrapping his arm around Gold's shoulder.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. You already know, but my name is Lyra Rosetti," she introduced herself, lifting her skirt off the ground to give him a proper bow.

Crystal looked at the two guards. "You two have color names like the prince," She just realized, blurting it out loud.

"Yeah, these nicknames were made by the prince. He's mad that he was named after the queen's favorite color, so he tries to give nicknames to people he often talks to," Gold informed.

"What was that?"

Green's deep voice made Gold jump. They turned their attention to the prince who had just arrived. As usual, his sharp demeanor surrounded him and Crystal felt intimidated. He seemed like he was observing her, watching her every moment towards her interaction with anyone.

"Hey Green," Gold greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my question," he replied back, turning towards Gold.

"Yeah! We were looking around since you took awhile to get something from your room. It's almost time to train the commanding knights, and it'll be bad to keep them waiting," Red told him.

"I was coming back from room when I saw my fiancée here. Since I was going to be busy for awhile, I thought I'd say hi," Gold explained.

"So did I really not interrupt anything, or you were saying it to spare my embarrassment?" Red inquired innocently.

"It wasn't anything important," Gold confessed, shrugging the issue off. "Shall we get going?"

"You can go ahead and talk to Lady Lyra. We're not in a rush," Green told him.

Crystal couldn't tell whether Green wanted to limit their interactions as much as possible, or that he didn't care if she exposed herself to Gold. His reactions and face were extremely hard to read and he seemed indifferent, but sometimes defensive when it came to Gold.

"It's okay. I have to get back to my dance lessons," Crystal said.

"Well, we shouldn't disturb you. Let's go, Gold," Red called, taking his arm off Gold's shoulder and walking over to Green's side.

"'Kay, but I want to talk to you later. Meet me for dinner?"

With little hesitation, Crystal nodded her head and plastered a smile. "Sure."

"Great. I'm ready at 8 PM. I'll pick you up from your lessons."

Gold waltzed over to Green and the three began to walk away from her. She gave a quick glance at the flowers in the garden before heading back herself. She didn't know why, but no matter where she is in the castle, she can't catch a break. After talking with Gold shortly, she decided she'll stay in her room tonight to just stare at the stars. They're the only real thing that makes her happy.

"Lady Lyra?"

Crystal snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her alias heard once again. She had to admit, she was used to getting called Lyra already. When she turned around to see who it was, she was met with a boy slightly taller than herself, dressed in a waiter's uniform. Though he was taller and much bigger, he looked younger due to his innocent face. It somewhat reminded her of Red.

"Lady Lyra, why are you here?" he inquired, looking at her in disbelief.

 _I thought Green said Lyra doesn't know anyone in the castle_ , Crystal bitterly thought, giving yet another fake smile. Her face was starting to hurt. This was the time where she had to be in Lyra's real character.

"I'm here to meet my fiancé during my break. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?" she asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Um no, it's just that you're... _actually_ here..." he said, observing her carefully.

Just when she was about to ask what he meant, her world stopped again. All sounds shifted to dead quiet and her vision turned grey. Suddenly, she saw Lyra. She was some sort of bedroom, it was quite similar to the one Crystal is currently occupying. Crystal caught glimpses of the journal she was writing in. She dated the page as September the 7th on the top of her journal. Because it happened so fast, she couldn't really read out what Lyra was really writing. Suddenly, Lyra stopped writing when her attention shifted towards the door when a knock was heard.

Crystal blinked. The earth spun on its axis again and Crystal suddenly was thrust back into reality.

Why did she have a vision about Lyra? Was it sign? Because of the date written on Lyra's journal, she knew that event had already happened. Sometimes her vision would be either about the past and future, but mostly about the future. There were only occasional times that it was in the past. But why did she see it? Was there something in Lyra's journal that she needed to see? September the 7th was about three weeks ago, so it had to be the past. But why—

"—Um..."

She snapped out of her thoughts quickly when she remembered where she was. Deep chocolate brown eyes, quite innocent she might add, continued to watch her, waiting for her response.

Just in case she exposed herself, she quickly tried to leave. "Well, I love to stay and chat but I have to go attend to my lessons. It was nice to see you again."

Quickly, without looking at him in the eyes again, she turned around and walked away as fast as she could without making it obvious. She could feel his eyes burning on her figure from behind and she wanted it to get away.

* * *

"You're getting much better," Roxanne remarked, smiling at the success they made in one day.

So far, Crystal ended up learning her table manners and memorizing them in a day. The only thing she had problems with were her speech (Roxanne apparently said it was much too informal) and how she acted when it came to walking and dancing. Other than the practical stuff, she was quite good at the book smart knowledge and knowing her manners.

"I think this marks the end of the day. You should rest up and get some dinner," she insisted.

"You too," Crystal replied, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Her feet were honestly almost bleeding because she's never worn heels in her life, her hands were getting tired from lifting her skirt off the floor, her face was hurting due to all the fake smiles she had to do, and her head was aching so much from cramming the information in. She had to work hard to impersonate Lyra. She hasn't taken another break from Roxanne all day besides lunch time and she was dead inside.

"Hello Lady Lyra!"

... And there was also this guy who she can't take a break from.

She turned around and found familiar gold eyes in her sight again. Gold gave her a carefree smile as usual as he ran his hand through his messy black hair to pull his bangs back. Crystal noticed that he was exhausted as well since he was sweating much more than her.

"Hello to you too, Miss Roxanne," Gold greeted, giving a curtsy for politeness.

"Good evening, Duke De Luca," Roxanne greeted back, doing the same thing. "I shall take my leave. You two should have a nice evening as almost husband and wife. Please excuse me."

"Thank you for everything you did for my future wife," Gold said, wrapping an arm around Crystal's shoulders.

In response, Crystal's shoulders stiffened up, quite uncomfortable with the interaction. Even in town, she doesn't really talk to guys, let alone get touched.

Once Roxanne left the room, Gold took his arm off. Crystal couldn't tell whether he knew, but it was probably obvious that he did by how she usually act around. He didn't really react to it and seemed more indifferent than usual.

He gestured his arm out to her. "Shall we go, my lady?"

Remembering Roxanne's speech about hesitation, she quickly took it. "Yes, of course."

Gold's mouth grew a grin but it transformed into another expression when he remembered something. "Oh, but first, you should probably change out of those clothes."

"What? Where are we going?"

* * *

She sat across him at a small restaurant in town. It seemed cozy, but still quite nice and lively. The restaurant was actually near her house, but she never really came to eat there due to the price. It was, however, quite pleasant since they sat on a balcony where they can see the stars.

"I'm surprised you come to town to dine," Crystal commented, rolling her fork in the spaghetti.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean? I came to town earlier when we first met."

"Well, I just thought it would be bad for you to leave the castle since your the prince's precious protector," Crystal answered. That made her think of something. "That reminds me, for someone so important, you have a lot of free time."

"The castle is only a three minute flight and Red is there. We just came back from the war right now, so it's pretty peaceful and I need a break," Gold replied.

He poured her more wine in her glass. "I also wanted to talk about the whole engagement process with you."

Hearing it again, a wave of awkwardness washed over her. She reached out and grabbed her glass, quickly pouring it down her throat. She wanted to avoid talking and reacting inappropriately before she could get judged.

Gold went on when he saw that she didn't ask about it. "No offense to you or anything, but you're not my type."

At that, Crystal choked on her wine. She couldn't force it down her throat because it's burning in her mouth so she ended up spitting it back into the cup. Gold wrinkled his nose when he saw the scene, but it didn't matter since he was more focused on her face.

"Excuse me?" She dared him to go on.

"I said no offense," Gold repeated, emphasizing it.

"I'm not offended," she told him. "I just want you to continue."

"Look, I know how important this is for our family because of the different statuses and stuff, but I don't want to be a man tied down by one girl, especially one chosen for me. If you haven't noticed, I'm amazing."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Okay, so you want to break the engagement?"

"No, of course not. That'll cause so many bad rumors. I just want to tell you that I don't think I'll have feelings for you. You're pretty, but kind of prissy," Gold told her.

Even though Crystal had zero feelings for him herself, she couldn't help but feel like stones were thrown at her head constantly. In that situation, she had to say it too.

"I don't have feelings and will never have feelings for you either. I don't date carefree _children._ "

Gold seemed slightly annoyed like when she would nag him for something, but he shrugged it off since he was doing it to her himself.

"Yeah, I don't see any love in this relationship. For that reason, I want to make an agreement for you. I think we should still go through this engagement, but it's an open relationship instead."

Crystal's face scrunched up, slightly from being appalled and the other being confused. "Open relationship? That's only if we're having sex!"

"I meant the title," Gold specified. "We should just get married for the alliance between our families, but we don't have to actually do couple things and like each other like that. We can like other people too, and maybe do discreet cheating."

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh, do you know how scandalous you sound?!"

"I know it sounds bad, but I had to say it," Gold responded, not regretting it. "What do you say?"

Crystal frowned. "I'm okay with no romance or intimacy but not so much about the open relationship part. I understand if there's no chemistry between people and it's bad to force it, but we still have to take responsibility. If something gets out about our sideline action then it'll be horrible."

"Yeah, I get that. I just said that part for you," Gold informed. "I want us to go through the engagement but no romance involved."

He put his hand out to her for a handshake, much like how Green asked Crystal about her deal to take up the role. "Agreed?"

Feeling the same way, Crystal took his hand and shook it.

"Good, now that we got all of the boring stuff out of the way, let's talk about the engagement party. Since it's in three more days, we need to review about what's going down," Gold said, a new air surrounding him.

Crystal took a big bite of her meatball, not caring about Gold's feelings about her manners anymore. "Oh yeah, what do we do at an engagement party anyways?"

Gold shot her a weird look. "When Green said you were sheltered, _you were really sheltered_."

"Just tell me already."

"At the party, we will welcome guests in person and introduce both sides of the families. People just eat and dance while we do that, but after most of the guest arrive, we are to dance in front of everyone to symbolize uniting together. Once we finish dancing in front of everyone, we will take a small break then do the traditional rings exchanging ceremony. That will be the very end though. Most of the time, people just dance and hang out," Gold explained, extremely casual about the party as if it was some five year old's birthday party.

"Also, I like my feet, so try not to step on them," Gold finished jokingly, making her roll her eyes yet again.

"I'm getting better," Crystal insisted. It took her about thirty minutes to get everything down, and now she was quite decent if she had to say so.

Gold didn't seem to believe her, but he didn't care and changed the subject. "Anyways, we will be dancing to the Kimono Girls' song, so it should be simple."

Crystal cocked an eyebrow. "Kimono Girls?"

"The group of the most beautiful and talented girls in the kingdom," Gold informed, somewhat looking lost into a daydream about them.

Her eyes widened slightly as she mouthed an exaggerated 'wow'. To think her first impression was him was so much different.

"Oh Crys, you should avoid eating too much. You'll get fat," he advised, sipping on his wine.

"You know, right after you confess your feelings about the engagement to me, you've become super comfortable," Crystal pointed out, slightly irked from the bluntness. He quickly switched from charming to rude, well, _more_ rude quite quickly.

"I'm treating you like a friend since that's what we're going to be throughout the years. It's nice for a friend to give friends advice," Gold replied, not sorry at all.

Crystal narrowed her eyes, giving him a death stare. However, Gold was in his own bubble to actually notice.

"Oh, by the way, I have to get back to the castle in about twenty minutes. Are you almost done?"

She pushed her empty plate away. "I'm done."

* * *

Crystal let a sigh.

She couldn't tell whether the sigh was relief or another one of her stress sighs. Either way, she was tired. However, though slightly offended, Gold did bring her mood up by at least 60% with the news about his feelings. She felt bad being lovey-dovey with her sister's fiancé even though Lyra ran out on him, but now she didn't have to force herself. Green will most likely tell him when Lyra gets captured and maybe they can work it out.

She laid on her bed, getting ready to go to sleep. Well, almost ready. Her eyes shot open when she remembered Lyra's journal. She needed to at least look in it before going to sleep.

If she was right, Lyra kept it in her dresser.

She opened the dresser and dug in it. Just like her vision, she did find Lyra's journal, a bright red book.

Flipping through the book, she went to the very last page. Maybe she wrote something about her whereabouts with the guard she eloped with, Crystal hoped. She wanted her sister to at least come and take responsibility for everything.

When she found the most recent page Lyra wrote in, she quickly began reading before she fell asleep.

 _September 7th, 2007._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I have been given the news that I will marry a high duke with the most prestigious honor. I had my doubts about arrange marriages, for I believe in true love, but once I saw the duke's face, I could not resist but fall in love at first sight. It is amazing that a countess of lower standards such as myself gained the honor to become engaged with someone like that. I do not know how my father had grasp the opportunity, but I'm glad it happened. I hope that Duke Ethan will accept me and contain a prince's aura. He is Co-Captain of the Royal Guards and the closest to the prince after all. I am supposed to meet him in a couple of weeks when he returns from leading the troops in the war with Sinnoh. I hope that nothing will happen to my husband-to-be. I want to inform Crys of my engagement, but I have yet to do so. I am waiting for her to write back quickly so I can return one and tell her the great news bestowed upon me. I wish for my dear sister to be by my side when I marry the duke and reunite with her at last._

 _Lyra._

Crystal flipped to the next page to make sure it was the most recent. In result, it actually was.

 _But that doesn't make sense_ , she thought, furrowing her eyebrows.

 _In her diary, she seemed to show great interest in marrying Gold. If that was the case, why did she elope with another person?_

* * *

A/N — I honestly was going to start the plot off later, but then I thought it was nicer to just start it now. Wooo~! Mystery huh? Aside from that, I hope the romance between our couple will gradually turn into something better. This is like a fake dating story (looks at Behind the Scenes), but way different. Who knows how I'm going to make them love each other.

 **fluffandrows57 —** aw thank you XD  
 **Trainer Azurite —** No, I don't think you're obnoxious by saying that. I actually wrote scenes where you wanted Crystal to succeed before you reviewed your opinion on it, so I agree with your comment about how smart and studious Crystal is when learning her manners. And I totally get what you mean when you talk about clumsy MC's; I read a lot of them in mangas.  
 **Just Another Kid —** YES I'M ALIVE (surprisingly)! I'm honestly surprised you are (no offense). I leave fanfiction for about a year and a half and omg all the fanfiction authors for Pokespe are all gone! I felt like I missed out on so much, so I'm surprised you're here too! I'm really happy to see you again though! XD Also, like usual, you ask very good questions about the story. I want to answer most of them, but then it'll give off the plot (though the Lyra thing is somewhat explained in this chapter). I will however answer them throughout the story, so I have to get writing! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing like always! I love your long reviews! And another thing, I'm happy you like my portrayal of Crystal. I have to work on Gold more, but so far it's going slowly. Lastly, thank you so much for the positive support about my other stories. I actually don't know if I'm planning to update The Keyblade Pirates or My Online Life, but I'm planning to finish Behind The Scenes once I finish writing all of the chapters once and all for all. I've written most of the chapters that led up to the ending, but I don't want to start publishing them until I finish all of it because then I'll give up half way again.

Anyways, I like to say thanks for reviewing, following, or favoriting guys! Also, as for the ships (answering one of the reviews), this will mainly have three pokespe shippings that include of course mangaquestshipping with some side of oldrivalshipping and specialshipping XD


End file.
